Ferien
by Steffi Silberstreif
Summary: In den Sommerferien nach seinem vierten Schuljahr wacht Harry in einer fremden Umgebung auf...


Evening1 **Ferien**

_Steffi Silberstreif _

  
  
...schweißgebadet schreckte Harry auf. Wo war er? 

Eben war er noch auf dem Friedhof, auf dem Voldemort... Nein, das muss ein Traum gewesen sein. Einer der Träume, die er seit dem Trimagischen Turnier immer wieder hatte.

Harry sah sich um. Er lag in einem Bett, aber das war nicht sein Bett. 

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Es waren die Sommerferien. Er war bei den Dursleys, wie Dumbledore es gewollt hatte. Aber das hier war nicht sein Bett bei den Dursleys. Das hier war anders. Kalt und ungemütlich. 

Es war völlig dunkel in dem Zimmer. Harry stand auf und suchte nach seiner Brille. Glücklicherweise lag sie an seinem Kopfende.

Er konnte kaum etwas erkennen in dem dunklen Raum, aber an einer Wand sah er unten einen Lichtschein. Vermutlich eine Tür. Er lief die Wände ab. Der Raum war klein, etwas 3x3 Meter groß. Eine Matratze hatte ihm als Bett gedient, eine Wolldecke lag darauf. 

Warum hatten ihn die Dursleys wieder einmal seinen Zauberstab abgenommen? Bei einem solchen Notfall hätte er ihn sicher benutzen dürfen!

Ein Hocker stand in einer Ecke, ein Waschbecken war links, daneben eine Toilette. 

Die Wände waren kalt und feucht, scheinbar war es ein Kerker. 

Harry setzte sich wieder auf die Matratze. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als abzuwarten. 

An Schlaf war nun wirklich nicht mehr zu denken, Harry hatte große Angst, was mit ihm geschehen war... und was mit ihm geschehen würde.

Er dachte an Hermine und Ron, seine besten Freunde aus Hogwarts. Sie schliefen sicher in ihren warmen Betten, morgen früh würden sie aufwachen und frühstücken...

Frühstücken. Harry merkte, dass er ziemlich hungrig war. Wie spät es wohl war? Seit der zweiten Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier war seine Armbanduhr kaputt, und in diesem dunklen Raum konnte er nicht einmal erahnen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war.

Stunde um Stunde saß Harry da, dachte nach über Hogwarts, über sein Leben bei den Dursleys, über das Trimagische Turnier, auch wenn er immer wieder versuchte, sich von diesem Gedanke abzulenken.

Auf einmal hörte er ein Geräusch. Ein Knarren, wie von einer Tür, und es wurde heller in dem Raum. Harry blickte auf. Er sah eine Hand im Lichtschein, die etwas in den Raum stellte. Dann schloss sich die Tür wieder. 

Harry stand auf, um nachzusehen, was hereingestellt worden war. Es war ein Tablett mit einigen trockenen Brotscheiben, einer Schale heißer Brühe und einen Apfel. Zumindest würde er hier nicht verhungern.

Er setzte sich auf den Hocker und aß hungrig, was ihm eben hereingereicht worden war. Den Apfel wollte er sich für später aufheben.

Wieder war er alleine und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Immer wieder musste er an das Finale im letzten Jahr denken, an Cedrics Tod, an Voldemort.

***

Er konnte nicht sagen wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Inzwischen hatte er schon mehrmals etwas zu essen bekommen, und in der Zwischenzeit hatten ihn seine Erinnerungen gejagt.

Schlafen konnte er kaum. Wenn er nur auf dem Hocker oder der Matratze saß, wurde er einfach nicht müde.

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke war ihm inzwischen gekommen: Würde er überhaupt vermisst werden? Die Dursleys waren sicher froh, ihn wieder losgeworden zusein. Ron und Hermine... Wenn er ihnen nicht schrieb, dachten sie sicher, dass die Dursleys ihn nicht ließen. Sirius... Der würde sich sicher Sorgen machen, aber was konnte er schon machen? Er musste sich versteckt halten und konnte nicht einfach im Ligusterweg vorbeikommen und nach dem Rechten sehen.

***

Er musste nun schon mindestens eine Woche hier sein, jedenfalls kam es ihm so lange vor. 

Wieder einmal ging die Tür auf. Doch dieses Mal wurde ihm nichts hereingereicht, sondern es kam jemand zu ihm in den Raum. 

"Potter," sagte eine kalte Stimme.

Harry blickte die Person an, aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Harrys Augen hatten sich nach so langer Zeit im Dunkel an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass schon eine Kerze ihn blenden würde.

Jemand kam auf ihn zu. Eine Person in einem schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze. Sie griff Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort an den Handgelenken und zog ihn auf den Zimmer. 

Er wurde in einen hell erleuchteten Raum geführt. Er schloss die Augen um nicht geblendet zu werden. Blind lief er lange Gänge entlang, eine Treppe hinauf, wieder einige Gänge entlang und eine Treppe hinauf, bis sie schließlich in einem Raum ankamen. 

Langsam hatten sich Harrys Augen an das Licht gewöhnt. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie. 

Vor ihm war ein großer Tisch, an dem etwa zehn oder zwölf schwarz gekleidete Männer saßen. Wurmschwanz konnte er erkennen, Lucius Malfoy war da und einige andere, die er auf dem Friedhof gesehen hatte, als Voldemort... Nein, daran durfte er jetzt erst recht nicht denken!

Er wurde an einen Stuhl geführt, auf den er sich setzten sollte. Alle Anwesenden starrten ihn an. 

Nach einer Weile fing einer der Todesser an zu sprechen: "Wir haben hier einen hohen Gast," dabei fing er an, böse zu grinsen.

"Unser Lord wird sehr erfreut sein, ihn bald hier zu treffen. Bis dahin wird er in dem Gästezimmer bleiben." Bei dem Wort Gästezimmer sah er ein gemeines grinsen über die Gesichter der Todesser huschen.

Er wurde wieder hinausgeführt, dieses Mal in einen anderen Raum. Dieser Raum war viel heller, er hatte sogar ein Fenster, ein vergittertes Fenster. Wieder waren ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette da, eine Matratze und ein Hocker. 

Die Tür wurde wieder verschlossen, und Harry blickte aus dem Fenster. Er schien im zweiten oder dritten Stock eines großen Gebäudes mit einem wilden Garten zu sein. 

Ein Stück weiter war eine Hütte, in der möglicherweise einmal Bedienstete gewohnt haben. 

Es war neblig und wurde langsam dunkel. Zumindest merke er jetzt, wenn ein Tag vorüber war und wann der nächste anfing. Raben flogen kreischend durch den Nebel, und weiter entfernt auf einem Feld standen einige windschiefe Bäume, die ihre Äste trotzig in den Wind streckten.

Harry schob den Hocker ans Fenster und setzte sich. Er beobachtete die Raben und Krähen, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Sein tägliches Essen wurde ihm hereingereicht, Brühe, Brot und ein Apfel. 

Nachdem er aufgegessen und das Tablett wieder an die Tür gestellt hatte, setzte er sich wieder ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Langsam wurde es dunkel.

Wieder einmal wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem verhängnisvollen Tag im letzten Schuljahr. Wenn er noch länger hier bleiben würde, würde er noch verrückt werden. Ständig kreisten seine Gedanken um die schrecklichsten Ereignisse seines Lebens. Es schien beinahe so, als ob Dementoren in der Nähe wären.

***

Ein weiterer Tag schien zuende zu gehen, der dritte seit er in diesem "Gästezimmer" war. Er starrte hinaus. Der Blick war wieder einmal von Nebel getrübt. Krähen und Raben kreisten noch immer, und ein weiterer Vogel. Ein großer Vogel, der auf das Haus zugeschwebt kam. 

Ein schneeweißes Tier, eine Eule. 

"Hedwig," rief Harry erleichtert. Seine Eule hatte ihn gefunden. Er war überglücklich, jemanden zu sehen, der ihn mochte, oder in diesem Fall, die ihn mochte. 

Hedwig trug einen Brief an ihrem Fuß. Harry langte aus dem Fenster und knotete das Pergament los. 

Gespannt entfaltete er es.

Lieber Harry,  
ich habe eine ganze Weile nichts mehr von Dir gehört und habe mir langsam Sorgen um Dich gemacht. Darum habe ich Ron nach Dir gefragt, doch auch der hatte schon länger nichts von Dir gehört.  
Remus und ich sind dann heute Nachmittag in den Ligusterweg gereist, um nach Dir zu sehen, aber Deine Verwandten scheinen ebenfalls nicht zu wissen, wo Du bist. Nur Hedwig war in Deinem Zimmer, mit einem Brief von Ron an Dich.   
Anscheinend hatte ich Recht, dass sie Dich finden würde.  
Bitte schreib schnell zurück, ich mache mir große Sorgen um Dich!  
Sirius

Also waren Sirius, Remus und die Weasleys schon auf der Suche nach ihm. Er musste ihnen sofort schreiben. Aber wie, er hatte keine Feder, keinen Kugelschreiber, nichts, womit er schreiben konnte.

Wenn er schon kein Schreibgerät hatte, musste er anders schreiben. Mit Blut? Nein, das musste nicht sein. Er hatte ja Buchstaben vor sich. Sollte er sie einzelnen Buchstaben von Sirius' Brief ausreißen und in der richtigen Reihenfolge... nein, Kleber hatte er auch keinen. 

Aber mit den Buchstaben von Sirius' Brief etwas machen, das wäre es doch. Er könnte doch... 

Ja, das war es. Harry versuchte, die lockere Schraube aus den Hocker herauszudrehen. Dann nahm er den Brief und legte ihn auf die Wolldecke auf seiner Matratze. Er stach Löcher in die Buchstaben, bis der Brief völlig durchlöchert war.

Lieber Harry,  
••• ha•e e••e ganze Weile nichts mehr von Dir gehört und ha•• m•r langsam Sorgen um Dich gemach•. Darum habe ich R•n nach •ir g•fragt, doch auch der hatte •chon länger nicht• von Dir g•hö•t.  
Remus u•d ••• sind dann heute Nachmittag in den Ligusterweg gereist, um nach Dir zu sehen, aber Deine Ver•andten sch••nen ebenfalls nicht zu wi••en, wo Du bist. Nur Hedwig war in Dei•em Z•mmer, mit einem Brief von Ron an Di••.   
Anscheinend ha•te ich Recht, dass sie Dich finden •ürde.  
Bitte schreib schnell zurück, ich mache mir gr•ße Sorgen um Dich!  
Sirius

Diesen Brief rollte er wieder zusammen und rief leise aus dem Fenster nach Hedwig. Sie segelte aus einem gegenüberliegenden Baum zu ihm herüber. Harry band den Brief wieder an Hedwigs Bein fest und schickte sie zurück zu Sirius. 

Nun konnte er nur noch warten.

***

Schon am nächsten Nachmittag kam Hedwig wieder. Sie streckte ihr Bein zwischen die Gittestäbe und schu-hute leise, bis Harry sie bemerkte. 

Er nahm ihr das Päckchen ab, und sie segelte wieder zu dem Baum gegenüber, wo sie geduldig wartete, bis Harry sie wieder rief.

Harry packte aus. Einige Tafeln Schokolade fielen ihm entgegen, sicher von Remus Lupin. Vermutlich würde er sie wirklich noch brauchen.

Ein kleines Buch, in dem kurz einige Verteidigungszauber beschrieben waren.

Da lag sein Zauberstab! Sie hatten wirklich seinen Zauberstab bekommen. 

Und ein Brief von Sirius.

Lieber Harry,  
Clevere Idee, das mit den Löchern. Remus hat schnell herausbekommen, was Du uns damit sagen wolltest.  
Wir haben auf Hedwig einen Finde-Zauber angewendet. Spätestens Morgen werden wir da sein. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Dir bis dahin nichts passiert.   
Wir tun unser Bestes. Halte aus, es sind hoffentlich dauert es nicht mehr zu lange, bis wir bei Dir sind!  
Bis dann,  
Sirius

Harry fühlte sich wirklich erleichtert, als er den Brief gelesen und einige Stücke Schokolade gegessen hatte. 

Einige Stunden las er in dem Buch. Es war besonders für den Kampf gegen mehrere Gegner geschrieben. Es wurden keine neuen Zaubersprüche vorgestellt, sondern Taktiken erklärt, mit denen man auch bei schwierigen Situationen noch Erfolg hatte.

Schließlich steckte er seinen Zauberstab in sie Hose und legte sich schlafen.

***

Harry wachte auf, als die Tür zu seinem Raum geöffnet wurde. Er sah aus dem Fenster. So früh war er noch nie besucht worden!

Ihm wurde kein Essen hereingereicht, sondern er wurde wieder hinausgeführt. Wieder ging es einige Gänge entlang und Treppen hinauf. Auf merkwürdige Art und Weise kam ihm das Haus bekannt vor, aber nicht, als ob er hier schon einmal gewesen sei.

Wieder erreichte sie einen großen Raum, in dem ein Tisch stand. Dieses Mal saßen noch mehr Todesser herum. Lucius Malfoy, Wurmschwanz, Goyle und Crabbe und andere, insgesamt mehr als zwei Duzend. 

"So, Potter, nun wirst du deiner Bestimmung übergeben!" sagte Wurmschwanz in bedrohlichen Ton.

Sie führten ihn weiter in einen Nebenraum. Dunkle Wände schienen kein Licht zu erlauben, ein kleines Fenster ließ die Größe und Leere des Raumes nur erahnen.

Auf einmal fing Harrys Narbe an zu schmerzen, und auch sein Arm brannte, der Arm, aus dem Wurmschwanz vor einigen Wochen Blut genommen hatte, um Voldemort einen neuen Körper zu geben.

Aus einer dunklen Ecke kam eine schwarze Gestalt heraus, in schwarze Gewänder gehüllt. Lord Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, wie sehr habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet. Endlich kann ich mich rächen für das, was du vor fast fünfzehn Jahren getan hast."

Voldemort kam näher auf Harry zu, seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. 

"Wir wollen ja fair kämpfen," sagte er bedrohlich und warf Harry ebenfalls einen Zauberstab zu. 

Daraufhin ging Voldemort zu der Tür und schloss sie mit einem Zauber. In diesem unbeobachteten Moment schaffte Harry, seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus der Hose zu ziehen und den fremden Stab dahin zurückzustecken. 

Voldemort kam zurück zu Harry und zielte auf ihn. Noch bevor er einen Zauber ausführen konnte, rief Harry: "Expelliarmus!" und fing Voldemorts Zauberstab auf.

"Alohomora!", und schon sprang sie Tür wieder auf.

"Crucidus!" gerade noch rechtzeitig war Harry hinter die Tür gesprungen, als einer der draußen wartenden Todesser ihn angriff.

"Locomotor Mortis!" ließ er diesen Todesser die Beine erstarren. 

Schon kam der nächste auf ihn zu. "Rictusempra!", und Harry fing fürchterlich an zu lachen nach diesem Kitzelfluch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte er es, "Finite Incantanum" herauszubringen.

Nun warf er mit den verschiedensten Flüchen um sich, immer hoffend, dass er die seine Angreifer vom Leibe halten könnte. Während dessen versuchte er aus dem Raum zu kommen. 

"Rictusempra!"

"Tarantallegra!"

"Furnunculus!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Er hatte viel Glück, sein Überraschungsangriff hatte viele der Todesser verwirrt, und auch wenn sie weiter angriffen, schien Harry weiterhin die Oberhand zu behalten.

Schließlich schaffte er es aus dem Raum, nun musste er nur noch aus dem Haus herausfinden. 

Er lief Gänge entlang, Treppen hoch und wieder herunter, kam in Sackgassen und musst umkehren und in große Ballräume, in Bibliotheken, durch kleine Schlafräume und große Küchen.

Leider schien er sich völlig verlaufen zu haben.

Nach einer Weile kam er an einem Ort, an dem es laut war, wie bei nach einem Kampf. Scheinbar der Raum, in dem er auf Voldemort getroffen war.

Und er hörte Schritte auf sich zukommen. Sie hatten ihn anscheinend bemerkt. Was konnte er jetzt noch tun, schon hörte er die ersten Flüche, die ihn zum Glück noch nicht trafen.

Er kam am Ende eines Ganges auf ein Fenster zu, das nicht vergittert war. 

"Alohomora!" rief er, und das Fenster öffnete sich.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich mindestens im vierten Stock befand. Sollte er wirklich hier herausspringen? Aber es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Er musste es tun.

Gerade noch rechzeitig fiel ihm ein, wie er seinen Aufprall weicher gestalten könnte: er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sich und rief: "Wingardium Leviosa!", und schon schwebte er hinunter. 

Als er etwa im dritten Stock angelangt war, waren die Todesser am Fenster. Sie befeuerten ihn mit den verschiedensten Flüchen.

Als er von der Ganzkörperklammer getroffen wurde, fiel er wie ein Stein zu Boden. Er spürte noch den Aufschlag und fühlte, wie ihm Flüche hinterhergefeuert wurden. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Nach einer Weile lichtete sich die dunkle Wolke, in der er sich befand. Kräftige Hände trugen ihn, das konnte er spüren. Warum tat ihm nichts weh? Er war doch gerade mehrere Stockwerke tief gefallen und dann sicher noch von mehrere Flüchen getroffen worden.

Vorsichtig machte er seine Augen auf. Er sah alles ganz undeutlich, er hatte seine Brille sicher irgendwo verloren. Aber er sah, das er von jemanden mit schwarzen Haaren getragen wurde. Und schwarze Augen konnte er erkennen. 

"Sirius?"

"Harry... Es ist alles in Ordnung, du bist in Sicherheit. Wir bringen dich nach Hogwarts."

Harry schloss die Augen wieder und ließ sich von Sirius tragen.

***

Irgendwie war er wieder eingeschlafen, denn als er als nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, lag er im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, und Sirius schlief auf einem Stuhl an seinem Bett.

Harry bewegte sich etwas, und Sirius schlug die Augen auf. 

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry leise.

"Hedwig hatte uns zu Dir geführt. Du warst im Haus der Riddles in Little Hangleton."

Harry sah Sirius entsetzt an: "Das Haus, in dem Voldemort gelebt hat?"

"Genau das Haus. Als wir da ankamen, hörten wir schon Rufe und Schreie. Wir versuchten, in das Haus zu apparieren, aber ebenso wie in Hogwarts war das nicht möglich. Dann versuchten wir so hineinzukommen, als Du an einem Fenster auftauchtest. Und heruntersprangst. 

"Wir haben Dich dann gleich hier her gebracht. Willst du jetzt wieder schlafen? Du siehst müde aus." stellte Sirius besorgt fest.

"Nein, ich denke, du willst sicher hören, was genau passiert ist." Und dann fing er an zu erzählen, von seinem ersten Erwachen in dem dunklen Raum bis zu seiner Flucht vor den Todessern.

Als er schließlich an der Stelle angekommen war, als er aus dem Fenster sprang, merkte er, wie müde er nun doch geworden war.

"Ich denke, du solltest jetzt wirklich schlafen," sagte Sirius, dem das nicht entgangen war, "Aber vorher möchte ich Dir noch sagen, daß Du den Rest der Ferien hier auf Hogwarts verbringen wirst. Der Liguisterweg ist nicht mehr sicher genug. 

Aber damit du nicht zu alleine sein wirst, werden morgen Ron und Ginny und die Zwillinge ankommen, und in einigen Tagen kommt auch Hermine. Wir wollen ja nicht, daß dir langweilig wird!"

Glücklich schloß Harry die Augen. Vielleicht könnten diese Sommerferien doch noch ganz schön werden!

***

Disclaimer:   
Alle Charaktere gehören JKR

Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback 


End file.
